More Than a Friend
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: [OS] Le jour où Lily avoue à Sirius les sentiments de Remus à son égard, tout se mélange dans sa tête et il voit son ami sous un nouveau jour...[SLASH SiriusRemus]homophobes s'abstenir !


**_Bonjour à vous tous, lectrices et lecteurs (qui sait...)_**

**_Voici mon troisième OS et, par la même occasion, mon premier slash. C'est pourquoi je tiens à l'offrir à ma chère Zazo._**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf un qui appartient à Zazo (qui je l'espère m'excusera pour cet empreint sans demande)_**

**_Avertissement : cet fiction contient un SLASH et un langage un peu cru vers la fin, pouvant choquer certains et surtout les plus jeunes ! HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !!!!!!!_**

**_Résumé : Le jour où Lily avoue à Sirius les sentiments de Remus à son égard, tout se mélange dans sa tête et il voit son ami sous un nouveau jour._**

**_Dédicace : Pour toi, Bella, qui m'a fait découvrir ce merveilleux couple qu'est Sirius et Remus, et dont tu rafoles tant. Ce premier OS est pour toi, prends le comme un cadeau de ¨fin d'année, avec du retard ! ;)_**

**_Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture !_**

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

**_Abelforth Dumbledore_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_More than a friend_**

Le soleil se couchait à présent et diffusait sa lumière orangée à travers le salon d'une maison où un jeune homme aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux châtains lisait un livre, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. L'ambiance calme et paisible fut troublée par l'entrée d'un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci, grand, les cheveux noirs mi-long, les yeux gris, séduisant, se dirigea vers son ami, un papier à la main.

_-Remus ! Je viens de recevoir la réponse des invités, apparemment, ils acceptent tous de venir !_

Remus leva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard de glace de son ami.

_- Ok, eh bien, il va falloir qu'on fasse les courses demain pour qu'on puisse tout préparer !_

_- En attendant je vais aller préparer mon lit !_

_- Mais il n'est que cinq heures ! Et en plus tu es ici chez moi et tu es arrivé ce matin ! C'est à moi de le faire ! S'indigna Remus._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra !_

Sirius allait fausser compagnie à son ami, lorsque se dernier se leva et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt.

_- Je ne te connais que trop bien, Sirius Black ! C'est moi qui le ferai, ton lit !_

_- Je ne crois pas, non !_

Remus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Sirius était parti, en ne laissant que son tee-shirt noir à Remus. Le lycanthrope courut alors pour le rattraper, mais il n'était pas assez rapide.

Sirius arriva dans la chambre de son ami et ferma à clef. Mais il fut surpris et poussa un cri d'étonnement lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière.

_- Tu as perdu Sirius, tu n'as plus de vêtement qui puisse te servir d'issue de secours !_

_- Mais je peux toujours m'enfuir, Rem' !_

Aussitôt, Sirius se changea en un gros chien noir, qui gigotait, et Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher. Patmol commença à courir dans toute la chambre de son ami, ce qui ne plut guère à l'autre, qui lui courut tout de même après.

Dix minutes plus tard, Remus, fatigué, s'approcha de son lit, mais le gros chien noir se jeta sur lui, l'immobilisant de ce fait. Il reprit alors son apparence humaine.

_- J'ai gagné Remus ! Fanfaronna-t-il à la manière d'un gosse qui venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

Le dit Remus observa son ami. Il était en jean, torse nu, des perles de sueur coulant le long de son torse finement musclé. L'odeur de Sirius lui parvint alors au nez et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_- Non tu n'as pas gagné ! Déclara difficilement Remus, qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, en vain._

_- Ah bon ?_

Sirius, assis à califourchon sur le ventre de Remus, commença à lui chatouiller les côtes ! Remus, lui, malgré sa position plus qu'inconfortable - quoique - commença à se tordre de rire. Il haïssait les chatouilles ! Étrangement, les chatouilles de Sirius ne le firent pas uniquement rigoler. Non.  
Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit… Le contact des mains de Sirius sur lui provoquait un sentiment jusqu'alors atrophié. La position de Sirius devenait un peu gênante pour lui, car il sentait son pantalon devenir légèrement serré.  
Alors, dans un effort surhumain, Remus réussit à faire basculer Sirius sur le dos, mais ce dernier le tira avant de rouler. La conséquence fut que Sirius se retrouva sur le dos avec un Remus avachit sur lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou.  
Remus mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ne voulant pas que Sirius remarque dans quel état il se trouvait, il se replongea dans le jeu de Sirius en immobilisant ce dernier.

_- Rectification, j'ai gagné !_

Remus se leva et tourna le dos à son ami, pour éviter qu'il ne vît son état.

_- Remus, si tu as gagné, cela signifie que tu vas être occupé et que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper du repas ? Commença Sirius en affichant un sourire sadique._

Remus se figea alors. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir … Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du dernier repas que leur avait préparer Sirius, à lui et aux deux autres maraudeurs…

_- Ok, fais ton lit, va ! Je vais aller cuisiner ! Soupira Remus, amusé._

La soirée se passa bien. Remus acheva enfin son devoir de métamorphose que McGonagall leur avait donné à faire pour la rentrée de septembre. Il n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis environ un quart d'heure. Il crut donc qu'il était allé se coucher. Il partit donc en direction de la salle de bain pour aller se brosser les dents. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

_- Remus, sors ! Cria Sirius, en attrapant rapidement une serviette._

Remus reprit ses esprits et se mit à rougir. Il prit sa brosse à dent et le dentifrice et sortit de la pièce à vive allure, en bredouillant des excuses.

Après avoir finit son brossage de quenottes, il alla dans sa chambre, enfila un tee-shirt et un caleçon pour se coucher. Il se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux.

Son cerveau lui renvoyait alors les images de Sirius, nu, dans sa salle de bain. Cet incident avait été bref, mais Remus aurait bien aimé qu'il soit plus long… Il sentit un désir naître en lui. Il devait se calmer. Il sursauta vivement lorsque Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Désolé Remus de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon but… _

Sirius se coucha sur le matelas au sol, à côté du lit de Remus. Le lycanthrope se tourna vers son ami. Malgré la semi obscurité, ses yeux distinguaient parfaitement chaque objet de sa chambre. Ainsi que Sirius. Il le fixa, mais resta muet.

_- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte… J'ai été surpris, avoua Sirius _

_- Je suis désolé aussi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là._

_- C'est pas grave. En fait, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir, c'est pour ça. Sinon je n'aurais pas réagis ainsi._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Ben rien ne t'empêchais de rester te laver les dents ! _

_- Tu étais nu, Sirius, et tu sortais de la douche !_

_- Et alors ça te pose un problème ?_

_- Oui… Enfin non ! Pas du tout !_

_- Oui ? Comment ça ? _

_- J'ai dit non !_

_- Avant tu as dit oui !_

_- Non ! Protesta vivement Remus._

_- Je te taquine ! De toute manière je ne vois pas comment la vue d'un apollon nu pourrait dérangé quelqu'un !_

_- Un apollon ? Si tu le dis ! Mentit Remus._

_- Même un gars ne résisterait pas à mon charme ! Plaisanta Sirius._

A cette allusion, Remus se décida à aborder lentement le sujet.

_- Sirius en parlant de gars…_

_- Oui ? _

_- Je… Enfin, je te fais confiance… Bafouilla-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Enfin, je ne l'ai dit à personne pour le moment et j'aimerais que tu sois le seul à le savoir pour l'instant._

_- Ok ! J'écoute ! Tu as une petite copine ?_

_- Je n'en aurais jamais ! Lâcha Remus._

_- Oh arrête ! Ta lycanthropie ne t'empêchera …_

_- C'est pas ça le problème ! Le coupa Remus._

_- Tu te trouves moche ? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, 'Mus !_

_- Non, je suis gay ! Lâcha alors le jeune homme._

Le silence s'empara de la chambre de Remus. Cela mis mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier aux yeux miel. Sirius n'avait rien dit. Le dégoûtait-il ? En tout cas, cela le rendit bête et il se leva pour partir au salon quand Sirius le retint.

_- Non ! Reste !_

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses ainsi. Je préfère ne pas voir ton regard. Oublie ce que j'ai dit !_

_- Non, non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas réagis parce qu'il fallait que j'assimile ce que tu viens de me dire ! Ce n'est pas par dégoût, loin de là ! Mais c'est que j'ai été surpris je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être…_

_- Différent ? Pas comme vous ? Un monstre ?_

_- Remus, ferme là et écoute moi, intima Sirius._

Il le ramena vers son propre lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Puis il posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à lui parler.

_- Remus, on est tous différent les uns des autres ! Toi, pas plus qu'un autre ! Malgré ta manie de vouloir te croire un monstre, tu es tout le contraire. Ta sexualité, c'est personnel… Cela t'appartient, personne n'a le droit d'en juger. Je t'adore 'Mus, autant que Jamsie et Peter ! Alors arrête de te croire mal aimé ou différent et incompris !_

_- Désolé, marmonna Remus, se trouvant totalement stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte._

_- C'est pas grave, mec !_

Sirius retourna dans son lit. Remus ferma les yeux, se sentant un peu plus léger.

_- Oh fait, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as vu, tu m'as trouvé comment ? Redemanda Sirius, un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'aimerais bien savoir comment me voient les gars._

_- Je ne répondrai pas à ta question, Patmol ! Elle est un peu déplacée ! Mentit une nouvelle fois Remus._

_- Ok, dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir si je plaisais autant aux gars qu'aux filles. Bonne nuit, 'Mus._

_- Bonne nuit, l'Apollon, plaisanta l'autre._

Cette nuit-là, Remus s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Il rêva qu'un jeune homme aux yeux de glace le prenait dans ses bras…

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Remus allèrent faire les courses. Remus constata que Sirius régissait comme avant sa révélation, c'est-à-dire normalement, quoiqu'il lui sembla à plusieurs reprises différent. Il lui adressait, pendant des moments de calme, des sourires timides. Il lui sembla aussi plus proche physiquement, même si cela était très discret.  
Mais finalement Remus se fit une raison… Oui, il en était sûr, Sirius l'attirait vraiment, mais son ami, lui, était toujours le même : son imagination lui jouait tout simplement des tours…

Ils préparèrent longuement la maison de Remus et; le soir venu, tout était prêt. Ils montèrent se changer et redescendirent pour attendre les invités.

Remus portait un tee-shirt rayé de fines bandes rouge, beige et ocre, et un pantacourt beige. Sirius, lui, avait opté pour une chemise blanche, à moitié ouverte, et un bermuda noir. Cette tenue ne laissa pas Remus indifférent, et son ami sembla le remarquer.

Les invités arrivèrent par vagues successives à partir de dix-neuf heures. Lily et James arrivèrent en dernier, avec Dana, la copine du moment de Sirius. Remus les accueillit chaleureusement, mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque la brune se jeta au coup de Sirius pour l'embrasser goulûment

_- Remus, détends-toi ! Lui conseilla Lily, lorsque James alla lui chercher à boire._

_- Je n'y arrive pas ! Maugréa-t-il._

_- Tu le considérerais comme un ami, ça serait plus facile, le taquina-t-elle._

_- Mais ce n'est pas le cas…_

Remus avait avoué sa sexualité à Lily il y avait de cela un an. Elle était la seule à le savoir. Jusqu'à la veille au soir.  
Remus essaya de faire fi de la jeune femme brune qui se collait sans arrêt à Sirius. Mais il ne put y échapper, lorsque James leur proposa de jouer à un jeu. Action ou vérité version sorcier. Le véritaserum était le petit plus. Remus voulut refuser d'y jouer, mais il ne put s'y soustraire.

_- Je commence ! Lança Dana. Remus ?_

_- Vérité… grogna-t-il._

_- As-tu quelqu'un en vue ? _

_- Oui, avoua-t-il, gêné._

_- Je la connais ?_

_- Non ! Mais là ce n'est plus du jeu, c'est une question, pas deux !_

Le jeune homme ne lui mentait pas en lui disant qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille.

_- A moi, lança Remus. Lily, Action ou vérité ?_

_- Action, répondit-elle malicieusement._

_- Soit ! Interdiction d'embrasser James pendant la soirée ! Lança-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres _

_- Tu vas me le payer, Remus John Lupin ! Intima-t-elle. Sirius ?_

_- Action._

_- Embrasse Remus !_

Le lycanthrope se raidit, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Sirius s'approcha de lui et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Remus.

_- Hep, hep, hep ! Non, Sirius, embrasse le, sur la bouche… Roule lui une pelle si tu préfères ! Ajouta-t-elle amusée._

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son premier baiser avec Sirius se passe ainsi, lors d'un jeu.

Il vit Sirius s'approcher lentement, puis fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il se laissa alors faire. Le contact entre eux eut lieu, leur langue se cherchèrent immédiatement. Mais Sirius se retira rapidement, laissant un Remus frustré, avec le visage rougi par l'émotion.

_- Ben alors Lunard, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On dirait que tu as apprécié ce baiser ! Railla James._

Remus se sentit stupide… Il chercha rapidement une excuse pour s'éclipser.

_- Je… euh, non, Je dois aller voir si rien n'est dans le four, je reviens après._

Sur ce, il se leva et se précipita dans la cuisine, où une porte donnait sur son jardin. L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien. Comment avait-il pu montrer ses sentiments comme ça devant les autres ! Lily avait été dure sur ce coup-ci ! Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit de pas d'une personne venant vers lui. Puis il sentit cette personne s'asseoir près de lui.

Ce parfum épicé ne pouvait le tromper, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.  
Sirius…

_- Je ne te voyais pas revenir, on s'inquiétait, dit doucement Sirius._

_- Il ne fallait pas._

_- Pourquoi rester seul ici, Lunard ?_

_- Pour mettre mes idées au clair._

_- James te charriait tout à l'heure, fallait pas prendre la mouche. Tout le monde sait que ça ne t'a pas plu, tout comme à moi !_

_- Qu'en sais-tu ? Hein ? S'emporta Remus, touché dans son amour-propre. Moi ça m'a plu, je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas ton cas. Retourne voir ta copine, ce sera mieux avec elle._

_- Remus ! Je… ne pensais pas que ça pourrait te plaire !_

_- J'aime les gars, Sirius, alors forcément ça me plait plus que d'embrasser une fille._

_- Oui, naturellement !_

_- Pardon de m'être emporté,mais tu comprends, j'ai apprécié ce moment, et de savoir que cet avis n'étais pas partagé, j'ai eu l'impression que je ne savais pas embrasser…_

_- Imbécile ! On s'est embrassé cinq secondes, c'est trop peu pour juger ! Et puis je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant les autres. Alors je ne pouvais pas profiter…_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme aux iris dorés._

_- Ben, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de voir comment tu embrassais. Mais si tu veux bien le refaire, je pourrais te le dire. Et puis, j'aimerais voir comment ça fait… avec un gars, quoi ! Déclara Sirius Black._

Remus ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur la joue de son ami, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche et commença à caresser les lèvres de son ami avec sa langue, tandis que Remus, tout en appréciant le geste du brun, caressait doucement le dos de Sirius.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux de glace sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et une sensation de chaleur, jusqu'alors inconnue, s'emparer de lui. Il passa alors sa main droite dans les cheveux clairs de Remus, utilisant l'autre main pour garder l'équilibre. Remus profitait de ce moment au maximum, sachant qu'il ne risquait pas d'en vivre d'autres, équivalents à celui-ci. Sirius appréciait également ce moment, à son grand étonnement. Mais il se rappela tout de même qu'ils étaient dans le jardin de Remus, et que n'importe qui pouvait arriver et les surprendre en train de s'embrasser. C'est donc par peur, que le jeune black préféra mettre fin au baiser et se recula avec douceur.  
Sirius, malgré la faible lumière que diffusait l'astre de nuit, distinguait parfaitement la teinte rouge qu'avait prise le visage de Remus, qui, soit dit en passant, avait gardé les yeux clos, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius s'étonna à le trouver craquant. Après quoi, il secoua la tête, pour s'ôter cette image de sa tête.

_- Tu embrasses à la perfection, Lunard !_

_- Merci, répondit Remus, non seulement pour le compliment, mais également pour le baiser, chose que Sirius ne put comprendre._

_- C'est la stricte vérité ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si désagréable avec un gars. Une fois qu'on a les yeux fermés et qu'on profite du moment, peu importe la personne avec qui nous sommes !_

_«Là, je ne suis pas d'accord : de savoir que c'est une fille, moi ça me bloquerais ! Pis c'est quand même avec toi, Sirius ! Alors c'est forcément différent ! Pensa Remus. »_

_- Bon je vais rejoindre les autres ! A plus tard, Rem' !_

Sirius rejoignit la cuisine, en laissant derrière lui, un ami aux anges. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la maison, qu'un bras enserra le sien, comme pour le forcer à s'arrêter. C'était Lily.

_- Sirius, je vous ai vu, toi et Remus dans le jardin ! Intima-t-elle._

_- Et alors, tu vas allez le dire à tout le monde, railla Sirius._

_- Sirius Pollux Black ! Arrête d'être stupide ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire, et avec qui !_

_- Je viens d'embrasser un ami, Lily !_

_- T'a-t-il déjà dit qu'il préférait les hommes ? Lança la rousse._

_- Oui, hier, voilà pourquoi je lui demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser, pour voir ce que ça faisait avec un gars !_

_- Tu es un gamin irresponsable ! Cracha Lily. Tu es un nul ! Sais-tu pourquoi Remus a accepté ?_

_- Et bien par gentillesse ? Répondit Sirius, en haussant les sourcils._

_- Je te préviens Sirius, si tu lui fais du mal, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire !_

_- Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? Demanda naïvement le brun._

_- Peut-être parce qu'il tient plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui ! Avoua Lily, gênée._

Sirius perdit son sourire. Il regarda intensément Lily, avant de se mettre à ricaner.

_- Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser avec tes histoires, lui envoya-t-il. Tu es simplement jalouse que j'aie pu embrasser Remus._

_- Tu es stupide ! Cria-t-elle. Remus t'aime, et ce, depuis votre cinquième année ! Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pas comment on peut aimer un être tel que toi, aveugle à ce point ! Ne le blesse pas, ne lui dit rien. Laisse le t'oublier. Aide-le ! Mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, comme ce soir !_

Sirius la dévisagea longtemps.

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise._

_- Non, je ne plaisante jamais avec de tel sujet, affirma-t-elle sur un ton catégorique._

_- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_- Parce qu'il t'aime, et qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et te le dire lui fait peur. Oui, il a peur de perdre votre amitié, et même de te perdre toi, si tu venais à l'abandonner. Peur de souffrir. Comprends-tu ? Alors protège-le, Sirius._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Remus venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je t'ai entendu crier, Lily, alors je me demandais…_

Mais à ce moment là, Sirius déserta la cuisine, sans un regard, la mine défaite, laissant Remus et Lily en tête à tête.

_- Qu'ai-je dit ? S'empressa de demander Remus, qui venait de perdre son sourire béat._

_- Rien, Rem', rien du tout, lui répondit gentiment Lily en venant lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue, tout en le prenant par le bras pour retourner au salon._

La soirée passa rapidement, mais au moment où les derniers invités, James et Lily, durent s'en aller, Remus déchanta. En effet, Sirius était avec eux, bagages en main. Le lycanthrope blêmit. Pourquoi s'en allait-il ?

_- Que fais-tu Sirius ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux._

_- Je vais passer quelques jours chez James, répondit-il en évitant de croiser son regard de miel._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il un peu froidement._

Remus eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui déchirait les entrailles. Une boule se forma instantanément dans sa gorge. Pourquoi partait-il, sans le regarder, sans motif, en lui répondant si froidement ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sirius ne voulait pas le regarder. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Il n'avait rien de spécial : il était sûr de lui, gamin, égoïste, et encore bien d'autres choses. Qu'est-ce que Remus pouvait lui trouver ? Il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser n'est-il pas une promesse ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné de faux espoirs ? Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Lily regarda le lycanthrope, désolée, honteuse d'être la cause de son malheur. Mais ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il souffre d'un éloignement, que d'une peine de cœur, plus tard ? Désormais, elle doutait… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

James regarda ses deux amis et sa moitié, à tour de rôle. Un semblait perdu, l'autre démonté, et la dernière, désappointée. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

C'est dans un silence absolu qu'ils partirent laissant un jeune homme défait. A peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de la porte que Remus attrapa sa baguette et lança tous les sorts qui lui passèrent par la tête, détruisant tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Pourquoi ? Tout était si parfait, il devait passer un mois avec Sirius. Mais il n'avait passé qu'une journée en sa compagnie… Il souffrait déjà de son absence.  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux ne se dissipa pas. Ils entendirent au travers de la porte le bruit d'objet qu'on casse, puis un hurlement, et enfin le silence.  
James fixa Lily. Elle fermait les yeux et se mordait les lèvres. Sirius dut se retenir de ne pas retourner en arrière et de serrer son ami dans ses bras pour le calmer. L'entendre hurler de la sorte lui fit mal, et une unique larme perla sur sa joue. C'est dans un état de confusion qu'ils transplantèrent jusqu'au manoir Potter.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Remus écrivit à Sirius, pour avoir des explications de son départ. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part. Lily, écrasée par le poids de la culpabilité, se rendit un jour chez le jeune sorcier. Elle lui avoua ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, le soir où il avait quitté son appartement. La rouquine implora Remus de la pardonner. Certes elle avait trahi son secret, elle était responsable de son malaise, sans compter le trouble de Sirius. Mais malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, il lui pardonna, car elle avait avouer sa faute et surtout, agi de la sorte pour le protéger.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là, après trois longues années d'attente, et une semaine de souffrance, que Remus promit à Lily d'oublier Sirius et de passer à autre chose.

Un mois plus tard, début août, James, Lily et Sirius décidèrent de sortir pour fêter le dix-septième anniversaire du brun aux yeux de glace. Après un repas dans un restaurant français, il se rendirent dans un bar moldu pour terminer tranquillement la soirée.  
Le bar en question était déjà presque rempli, et les trois amis eurent quelques difficultés pour trouver une table libre. Au fond du bar, dont la taille était appréciable, prenait place une grande piste de danse. Pour l'instant du rock était diffusé.

Sirius commanda un whisky pur malt, Lily se contenta d'un diabolo menthe et James demanda une bière blonde.  
Sirius scruta la piste dans l'espoir de se trouver une nouvelle copine. Mais en réfléchissant à ceci, il repensa au lycanthrope. Il n'aurait jamais du réagir de la sorte ce soir de juillet, lorsqu'il avait appris pour Remus, car ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et encore plus, en ne lui répondant pas. Il se souvenait de ce baiser échangé ce fameux soir. Baiser dont il se rappelait comme étant le meilleur qu'il ait reçu de toute sa vie. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et regarda de nouveau la piste, avant de recracher toute sa boisson. En plein milieu de la piste, dansait un jeune homme, portant une chemisette blanche plutôt moulante, et un jean noir, que Sirius ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Lily et James, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse suite à leurs question sur son comportement, suivirent son regard et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Remus se déhanché sur la piste.

Sirius trouva son ami plutôt sexy, et bon danseur, chose qu'il ne savait pas. Mais à son grand étonnement, il sentit un désir naître en lui alors qu'il détaillait le corps de son ami. Un désir qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Subitement la même chaleur qui l'avait envahi lors de ce fameux baiser, s'empara de nouveau de son être, lorsque deux orbes dorées fixèrent son regard de glace.

Aussitôt Remus arrêta de danser, et accourut vers eux, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les danseurs.

_- Hello vous trois ! Lança Remus, en affichant un sourire radieux._

_- Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur._

_- Je suis super content de vous voir !_

_- Le plaisir est partagé ! S'exclama la jeune femme._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser ! Lança James._

_- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Rétorqua le lycanthrope, en rigolant._

_- Tu… Vas bien ? Demanda timidement Sirius._

_- Oui bien sûr ! Et toi ?_

_- Ça va pas mal…_

_- Tu veux venir danser un coup ? Demanda Remus, en jetant de bref coups d'œil vers Lily et James._

Sirius comprit le message : il se leva et suivit son ami, pour laisser le jeune couple un peu seul.

_- Je voulais te dire… commença Remus._

_- Oui ? _

_- Joyeux anniversaire ! Termina Remus, en lui souriant._

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène lui rendit gentiment son sourire. Arrivés sur la piste, Remus guida son ami pour lui enseigner les pas de rock, et rapidement, Sirius ne voulut plus s'arrêter. Mais étrangement, la danse n'était pas la seule chose à lui plaire. Avoir Remus près de lui lui faisait beaucoup du bien, et il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir un mois loin de lui.  
Le morceau prit fin et le genre de musique changea. Du disco était maintenant diffusé. Les pas de danse changèrent et Sirius commença à danser au rythme de la musique. Après un quart d'heure, laps de temps durant lequel Sirius repoussa une dizaine de fille, Remus posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui présenter un ami…

_- Sirius, je voulais te présenter un ami de longue date. Il s'appelle Jeff. Ne t'inquiète pas il sait ce que nous sommes. Tu peux lui faire confiance !_

Sirius examina le garçon que Remus lui présentait : Il était plutôt grand, les yeux bleus, cheveux bruns mi-longs et arboraient une barbe de quelques jours. Un tee-shirt moulant rouge faisait ressortir sa musculature plutôt saillante.

_- Tu es le fameux Sirius ! S'exclama le dit Jeff. Content de faire ta connaissance._

_- De même ! Répondit Sirius, sans grande conviction._

De voir ce type, collé à Remus, le rendait fou. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais encore il n'avait réagis de la sorte.

Ils commencèrent à danser les trois. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, le fameux «ami » de Remus, se mit à se tortiller langoureusement derrière le lycanthrope. Sirius sentit une vague de courage déferlé en lui face à cette scène. Il alla se coller face à Remus et se mit à danser sensuellement. Cette attitude surpris le jeune homme aux yeux de miel, mais la surprise fut aussitôt remplacée par l'amusement. Jeff, qui se trouvait derrière Remus lança un regard de défi au brun, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier châtain. Ce petit jeu dura une demi-heure, après quoi, Sirius partit retrouver les deux tourtereaux.

_- Alors tu abdiques ? Railla Lily._

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Mentit Sirius, les joues rouges. _

_- Je parle de ce jeune homme plutôt séduisant qui danse derrière Remus._

_- Séduisant ? S'écrièrent les deux garçons. Tu plaisantes !_

_- Vous êtes jaloux, se moqua Lily._

_- Je l'avais même pas remarqué, continua de feindre le jeune Black._

_- Vous voulez autre chose ? Proposa subitement James._

_- Un punch pour moi ! Lança Lily._

_- Et moi, une bière ! Ajouta le brun._

_- Arrête de te mentir Sirius ! Avertit Lily, lorsque James se fut éloigné._

_- Que vas-tu chercher !_

_- Sirius, tu tiens à lui !_

_- Bien sûr, c'est un ami !_

_- Il est plus qu'un ami pour toi. Vous êtes plus proche l'un de l'autre que vous ne l'êtes de James et de Peter._

_- Simplement parce qu'on a pleins de points communs !_

_- Et parce que vous être plus que des amis ! Répéta la jeune fille._

Sirius jeta un regard sur la piste et crispa sa mâchoire et ses points. Jeff enlaçait maintenant Remus Lupin en se collant le plus possible à lui.

_- Sirius… Détends toi, c'est ton ami, tu devrais te réjouir qu'il soit heureux. Moi je l'étais, en voyant que tu avais retrouver le sourire, lorsque Remus est venu te chercher pour danser._

_- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, mais je peux te dire qu'il ne le sera pas avec ce type. Je ne le sens pas._

_- Tes sentiments t'aveuglent, Sirius. _

Le jeune homme grogna, mais ne répondit rien. James arriva avec leurs boissons. Sirius observait toujours le maraudeur qui dansait. Mais il tourna la tête et sentit une force surnaturelle lui serrer le cœur. Jeff venait de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus.

Sirius se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant un malaise pour rentrer seul. Sa seule envie à cet instant précis était de réfléchir.

Il erra donc dans Londres, en traînant dans des endroits peu fréquentés. Ce que Lily lui avait dit l'avait fait réfléchir. Mais c'était trop pour lui. Trop à encaisser. Sa vie semblait soudain chamboulée. Depuis ce soir où Remus lui avait révélé sa sexualité, un déclic c'était fait, des remises en questions avaient débuté. Plus il y pensait plus il trouvait son ami attirant. A ça s'ajoutait l'affection qu'il lui avait toujours portée, ce besoin de le protéger. Malgré sa grande force morale, Remus était si fragile du fait de sa maladie. Il était gentil… Oui, il était plus qu'un ami, Sirius en était désormais sûr.  
Et puis ce baiser inoubliable. Le plus beau qu'il ait reçu et le seul à lui avoir réveillé des émotions jusqu'alors assoupies, il ne pouvait l'ignorer  
Mais il se trouvait bête d'avoir blessé Remus. Ce dernier l'aimait, il était heureux de passer un mois près de lui, mais lui, Sirius Black, n'avait trouvé que le moyen de détruire ses rêves. Il se trouvait égoïste. Il aurait voulu rattraper ça, mais comment ? Il se décida finalement à aller lui parler pour s'excuser, puis pour lui parler franchement, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à dissiper sa confusion.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il constata que son inconscient l'avait mené jusqu'à la maison d'un certain Remus Lupin. Il s'assit devant l'entrer, pour attendre qu'il rentre, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.  
Les secondes firent place aux minutes, les minutes aux heures. La nuit était désormais bien entamée lorsque Sirius entendit des rires au coin de la rue. Il se leva et scruta l'obscurité. Mais la déception s'empara de lui. Remus était avec Jeff.

_- Sirius ? S'étonna Remus. Je te croyais chez James._

_- Tu étais parti sans nous dire au revoir, j'étais déçu, ajouta le moldu._

_- Je voulais te parler, mais finalement, je passerai un autre jour, je ne veux pas…_

_- Tu ne nous déranges pas ! Le coupa le lycanthrope. Entre._

Sirius accepta à contrecœur l'invitation. Mais il ne voulait pas lui refuser ceci. Remus les fit asseoir au salon et les laissa seuls cinq minutes, le temps de préparer du thé. Un silence pesant s'abattit dès lors dans le séjour.

_- Tu es gay ? Demanda directement Jeff._

_- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répondit brusquement l'intéressé tout en se levant._

_- Ok, t'es un homo refoulé !_

_- Non, s'offusqua Sirius._

_- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé t'inviter un soir… soupira Jeff, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux te faire découvrir certains plaisirs…_

_- Sans façon ! Rétorqua Sirius._

L'autre afficha une moue déçue, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il se leva et approcha lentement de Sirius, qu'il dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en continuant d'avancer, tel un félin s'approchant de sa proie.

_- Vraiment ?_

Sirius fronça les yeux et n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Soudain Jeff combla les derniers mètres entre eux. Il attrapa les bras de Sirius et le plaqua contre le mur. Il se frotta contre Sirius, frottant par la même occasion l'entrejambe de l'ex-gryffondor. Sirius se sentit soudain gêné. Mais de ne pouvoir se défaire de cette situation le faisait rager.

_- Tu es sûr que tu n'aimes pas ? Ton corps te trahit… _

Il se pencha pour capturer les lèves du bun, mais il tourna la tête pour se défendre.

_- Même pas en rêve, pauvre con ! Cracha Sirius._

Jeff lui lécha sensuellement la mâchoire, mais le lâcha en entendant les pas de Remus se rapprocher. Sirius lui lança un regard haineux, mais préféra ne rien tenter ce soir, pour éviter les tensions.

_- Je resterais bien encore quelques minutes, mais je dois rentrer, James et Lily…_

_- …Sont au courrant, je leur ai dit que tu restais dormir, déclara Remus. Il est trop tard et tu dois être fatigué, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. Toi aussi, Jeff._

_- Pas de problème ! Répondit le garçon moldu._

Après cela, ils burent leur thé dans un silence religieux.

_- Pour dormir, je vous laisse ma chambre; moi, je vais dormir ici. Bonne nuit à vous deux._

Suite aux dernières paroles du châtain, Jeff et Sirius montèrent se coucher. Alors que Sirius faisait le deuxième lit, Jeff entreprit de se déshabiller devant Sirius.

_- Euh, mec, pourquoi tu te mets devant moi pour te déshabiller ? Il y a de la place derrière ! _

_- Je me suis toujours déshabiller là ! répondit doucereusement Jeff._

Sirius termina de faire le lit et ne put éviter de voir Jeff… Il était maintenant nu. Sirius remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était vraiment très musclé, et plutôt bien foutu. Mais cette vue le laissa indifférent, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jeff lorsque Sirius se dévêtit pour se mettre en sous-vêtement. Sirius tourna le dos à l'autre garçon pour se coucher. Ce fut une erreur de sa part, car il sentit aussitôt deux bras puissant le maintenir et une certaine rigidité se frotter contre le haut de ses fesses, ce qui le fit sursauter. Mais une vague de dégoût l'envahi lorsque l'autre commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui, tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

Par chance, Sirius avait posé son pantacourt sur le lit de Remus, vêtement dans lequel se trouvait sa baguette. Il réussit de s'en saisir et lança un sort sur son assaillant. Il se retourna et fit face à Jeff, tout en pointant sa baguette sur la virilité de l'autre.

_- Tu ne me plais pas, je ne veux pas de ton offre. Je te préviens simplement : tu m'approches encore une fois, ou tu tentes une seule caresse, et je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais prouvé que tu fus un individu de sexe mâle ! Intima Sirius, hors de lui. Compris ?_

_- Ok._

_- Ne t'avise pas non plus de blesser Remus, où je te le ferais payer._

_- Bonne nuit tout de même, conclut Jeff, qui avait repris ses esprits. En tout cas tant mieux si tu n'es pas gay, Remus sera pour moi seul. J'aime tellement caresser cette cicatrice qu'il porte à la fesse droite…_

Sirius, toujours tendu et énervé, s'allongea et ne répondit pas à son compagnon de chambre. Mais à peine eut-il fermé les yeux, que son corps se détendit doucement, au fur et à mesure que les portes de son inconscient s'ouvraient à lui à travers de superbes images…  
Il était dans la chambre de Remus en train d'émasculer Jeff pour son plus grand plaisir. Ensuite il se trouva de nouveau dans le bar où ils avaient dansé dans la soirée. Mais lorsque Jeff embrassa Remus, Sirius décocha une droite à Jeff. Les parties de rêve suivantes furent semblables aux deux premières. Sauf les deux dernières qui n'étaient pas de l'imagination, mais des scènes passées…

Sirius se revit au chevet de Remus en train de pleurer, une de ces rares fois, où il s'était senti démuni. Ils étaient en sixième année, et Remus s'était vraiment beaucoup blessé lors de la dernière pleine lune au point d'en perdre connaissance. Durant les dernières métamorphoses de Remus, Sirius avait était en retenue. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le lycanthrope restait ainsi plongé dans son sommeil. Il se rappela soudainement d'un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti et de sa promesse. Quand Remus était encore inconscient et que son état restait fragile, Sirius avait eu peur de le perdre, comme si, s'il mourrait, sa vie n'avait plus eut d'intérêt. Il avait peur de perdre le seul être qu'il ait jamais aimé plus qu'un ami. Il se rappela avoir promis de le protéger pour toujours de lui et des autres, de ne jamais plus le laisser seul, de ne jamais plus le blesser. Cette scène s'estompa et fit place à celle du baiser, un mois plus tôt. Les caresses de Remus, sa douceur, son amour avait provoqué une explosion de sensation chez lui, réveillé un vieux sentiment en lui. Mais les portes de son inconscient se refermèrent brusquement, l'arrachant à son souvenir, alors que la douce lumière du soleil lui caressait le visage.

Il se leva et remarqua que Jeff n'était plus dans la chambre. Il partit prendre une douche, puis enfila son boxer et un jean pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Remus était debout, devant l'évier et semblait avoir le regard dans le vide.

_- Coucou Rem' ! Lança Sirius avec un sourire._

_- Oh ! Sirius ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.  
- Très bien ! Répondit-il en repensant à ses rêves. Jeff n'est pas là ? _

_- Non, il vient de partir il y a de cela cinq minutes. Il est sympa non ?_

_- Non ! Répondit franchement Sirius en repensant à la veille. C'est un gros obsédé._

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Remus. On ne parle pas du même là._

_- Hier soir quand tu faisais du thé, il m'a bloqué contre le mur et m'a fait comprendre qu'il me désirait…_

Remus éclata de rire. Sirius fut vexé.

_- Dans la chambre il s'est mis à poil devant moi !_

_- Joue pas ta vierge effarouchée, Patmol ! Se moqua le jeune sorcier aux yeux d'ambre._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, à peine ai-je eu le dos tourné qu'il m'a bloqué, en frottant sa queue sur mon cul ! Il voulait vraiment me faire découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs, comme il le dit si bien, contre mon gré !_

_- Faut savoir s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons, plaisanta Remus. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a exagéré, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité._

_- Ça non, tu ne connais pas ce côté-là. Quoique…_

_- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Remus, étonné par le ton méprisant employé par son ami._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous étiez plus que des amis ! Siffla Sirius. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, mais en fait c'est l'autre qui me l'a dit ! Quoique si vous êtes ensemble, je te conseillerai de le laisser, vu comme il agit avec tes amis._

_- Tu dérailles !_

_-Absolument pas ! Et la cicatrice sur ta fesse droite ? Apparemment, il l'aime bien._

A cette allusion, Remus comprit et partit dans un fou rire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Fulmina Sirius. Ça te rappelle de bon souvenir ?_

_- Drôle, en effet ! T'énerves pas pour ça !_

_- Ah, oui, je dois me laisser tripoter et écouter les petits détails intimes de votre vie ! Bien sûr ! S'emporta Sirius._

Remus ne cessait de rire, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son fou rire. Sirius se sentit blessé, et se leva.

_- Fous toi de moi ! Et dire que je voulais te parler hier soir… Finalement, je préfère me casser !_

A ces mots Remus sembla réagir. Son fou rire se calma, mais Sirius avait déjà quitté la cuisine.

Le brun monta les marches quatre à quatre. Mais Remus fut plus rapide. Il réussi à le rattraper dans le couloir à l'étage, et à le stopper.

_- Laisse-moi partir ! Cracha Sirius_

_- Non tu es ridicule ! Répondit Remus._

_- Casse toi ! Hurla Sirius excédé._

_- Non, je dois te parler de Jeff._

_- Non, je ne veux rien entendre, pitié._

Et Sirius fondit en larme. Comme si se moquer de lui n'avait pas suffit à Remus, il allait maintenant lui raconter sa vie privée avec l'autre taré. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était perdu. Remus ne l'aimait plus, à cause de sa bêtise.

_- Ne pleure pas, Patmol ! Allez, calme toi ! Souffla Remus._

Mais Sirius s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, et était désormais assis au sol, recroquevillé. Remus se sentit mal. Il devait remédier à son erreur. Il s'assit et pris Sirius dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le brun aux cheveux courts, enlaça son ami, et cala sa tête dans son cou pour pleurer.

_- Eh, Sirius, du calme, faut pas pleurer. Jeff a fait la même gaffe que moi. Il y a trois ans, j'avais omis de fermer à clef la porte de la salle de bain. Et il m'a vu nu, enfin, de dos. Étant donné que ma cicatrice fait au moins vingt centimètres, elle n'a pas du lui échapper. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il a dit ça pour voir ta réaction. C'est juste un ami._

_- Un ami comme moi ? Sanglota Sirius._

_- Non, toi tu es plus qu'un ami ! Susurra Remus à son oreille. _

Sirius, se calma un peu et sentit un poids s'envoler en entendant Remus dire ça.

_- Que voulais-tu me dire au juste, hier soir, hein, Patmol ?_

_- Je… voulais m'excuser pour être parti sans explication…_

_- Lily se sentait coupable, elle m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé. Je me sens bête, j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt, mais comment dire à quelque un que tu considères comme un ami que tu l'aimes ? Termina Remus en rougissant._

Sirius se recula et plongea ses iris glacés dans le regard envoûtant de son ami.

_- Peut être en lui disant que tu tiens à lui, que tu es tourmenté et que tu as besoin de parler pour te libérer. En lui disant qu'avec du recul et beaucoup de réflexions, tu le considères plus que comme un ami, déclara Sirius, en pensant à lui._

_- Oui, sûrement. Mais le prendrait-il mal ? Questionna Remus._

_- Non, il tient à lui… et puis pour lui aussi, il est plus qu'un ami._

Les orbes dorés de Remus brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

_- C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus, en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Oui, avoua alors le jeune animagus. _

Et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était promis en sixième année, ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Remus inconscient. Puis son rêve … Son récit terminé, il baissa la tête. Mais Remus attrapa son menton et la lui releva aussitôt. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius. Ce dernier savoura le contact.

_- J'aurais préféré que tu sois à la place de Jeff hier soir, lança Sirius._

_- Comment ça ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il dorme en bas, à ma place, ou que je sois à sa place et que je fasse les mêmes choses que lui ? Demanda Remus, amusé._

_- Les deux, avoua Sirius, un rictus charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

_- On peut remédier à ça… _

Remus se leva et aida Sirius à se redresser. Aussitôt, le loup-garou se jeta sur Sirius. Il posa ses mains sur son torse nu et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Sirius répondit à ce baiser et leur langue commencèrent une valse effrénée tandis que les mains de Sirius se glissaient sous le Tee-shirt de son ami, pour sentir sa peau nue, pour la première fois. Il sentait les cicatrices qui marquaient le dos de Remus à vie, mais, étrangement, cela l'excitait. Tout en continuant leur activité, ils se déplacèrent jusque dans la chambre de Remus. Arrivés dans la pièce, Ils se détachèrent, hors de souffle. Remus adressa un large sourire à son amant. Sourire qui lui fut rendu.

_- Tu veux aller plus loin ? Hésita Remus._

_- Bien sûr, Remus !_

_- Je voulais juste m'en assurer…_

Aussitôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mi longs, se mit à déposer des baisers papillons sur les mâchoires du beau brun, puis il descendit dans son cou, qu'il mordilla à plusieurs endroits. Sirius, lui, avait les yeux clos, et profitait des caresses que lui offrait son compagnon. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Remus lui suçota la peau au niveau de sa clavicule. Son jean devint alors étroit, au fur et à mesure que son désir grandissait.  
Remus continua ses baisers, mais cette fois, il s'attaqua aux tétons de Sirius, durcis par le désir.

_- Hm, Remus, où as-tu appris tout ça ? Demanda Sirius, ivre des caresses prodiguées par son amant._

_- Par expérience, répondit simplement le jeune homme, un sourire coquin aux lèvres._

De nouveau, Remus continua sa descente et sa découverte du corps du descendant de la grande famille des Black. Il laissait ses mains parcourir son corps finement musclé, sentant son désir croître. Il s'attarda un instant sur le nombril, mimant un va-et-vient avec sa langue humide, puis traça avec ses lèvres la ligne de poils sombres qui menaient vers le jean de son ami. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Remus pour se débarrasser de ce vêtement plus qu'encombrant. Mais Sirius ne le laissa pas continuer. Il le poussa sur le lit et lui ôta son haut. Puis, il s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soyeux et s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres. Il caressait désormais le torse de son ami et titillait les boutons de chairs dressés par le plaisir.  
Il quitta ses lèvres et embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui passait sous la bouche. Remus quant à lui soupirait d'aise, ne pouvant qu'apprécier qu'un de ses rêves se réalise enfin.

Sirius ôta lentement le bermuda de Remus. Il releva la tête et se trouva face au boxer décidément trop gênant de Lunard. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et retira le dernier vêtement de son ami, avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Il admira quelques secondes le corps du jeune Lupin. Son corps était parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices, de tailles différentes, marques de sa douloureuse condition, et sous sa peau se dessinaient légèrement ses muscles. La position qu'il tenait, c'est-à-dire assis, les bras en arrière et les mains en appui sur le lit, lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Sirius se mordit la lèvre en voyant la virilité fièrement dressée du loup-garou.  
Remus avait également une vue splendide. Face à lui se trouvait un Apollon grec, image suprême de la virilité, dont le désir n'était destiné qu'à une seule et unique personne : lui.  
Remus se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis il poussa Sirius à s'asseoir sur le lit, et s'agenouilla. Le souffle chaud de Remus sur sa virilité gonflée de désir arracha à Sirius un grognement rauque. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Remus lui caresser son membre. Puis il se mit à suçoter l'extrémité rougie de son sexe, faisant gémir son amant, pendant plusieurs minutes.

_- Arrête de me faire languir, Rem', vas y, je t'en prie, grogna Sirius, les yeux mi-clos._

Remus jubila de voir à quel point il pouvait manipuler Sirius dans ce domaine. Il ne voulut pas le frustrer et le prit directement en bouche, avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient, tout en faisant jouer sa langue autour de sa verge. La respiration de Sirius s'accéléra. Personne encore n'avait réussi à lui offrir tant de plaisir. Il posa ses mains dans les cheveux clairs de son ami.

_- Rem… Remus, ça vient, arrête, le supplia-t-il._

Mais le loup-garou n'eut que faire de sa remarque et accéléra la cadence. Dans un cri de plaisir, Sirius se libéra dans la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva et vint embrasser Sirius.

_- Ça t'a plu ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton coquin._

_- Tu es un dieu ! S'exclama Sirius, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration._

_- Tu veux continuer ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier._

Sirius lui donna un baiser passionné comme réponse. Ce qui plut grandement à Remus. Mais ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sirius sur sa virilité. Le sorcier aux yeux gris caressa le membre durci de son ami, sentant les veines palpiter sous ses doigts. Puis il continua ses caresses sur les bourses de son compagnon. Finalement, il reprit son membre en main et effectua un lent mouvement de va et vient de sa main gauche, utilisant sa main droite pour lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Pendant ce temps Remus embrassait Sirius avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait. Après deux minutes de douces tortures, Remus se recula, pour que Sirius arrête.

Le jeune homme aux doux cheveux châtains caressa doucement les fesses de son amant et arriva à la porte de son intimité. Il regarda alors Sirius, qui lui donna son approbation. Le lycanthrope prépara doucement Sirius, d'abord en le léchant pour humidifier son intimité et permettre une meilleure entrée. Il continua en introduisant un doigts puis deux, en faisant de petits va-et-vient et des mouvements de ciseaux. Sirius supporta tant bien que mal la douleur.  
Enfin il se plaça au dessus de Sirius, qui se trouvait allongé. Il le pénétra avec une douceur incroyable, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de pousser un cri de douleur et de se contracter. Remus ne bougea plus et embrassa Sirius tout en le caressant tendrement pour le détendre. Il continua de le pénétrer plus profondément. Puis se retira. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois pour habituer Sirius à sa présence.

_- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je continue ? Demanda Remus, d'une voix douce._

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux y aller maintenant, affirma le sorcier aux cheveux ébène._

Alors Remus s'introduisit de nouveau en lui et commença à onduler doucement son bassin. Sirius sentit sa douleur diminuer sans pour autant disparaître, mais petit à petit apparut le plaisir, ce qui compensa largement. A chaque fois que Remus frappait la prostate de son amant, celui-ci sentait une vague de plaisir déferlé en lui. Ses hormones en pleine activité le rendaient fou et insatiable.

_- Remus, prends moi plus fort, je t'en prie ! Le supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque._

L'intéressa accéda à sa requête sans broncher. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami pour une meilleure prise et accéléra ses coups de butoirs, en poussant de longs râles. Quant à Sirius, il gémissait, en prononçant le nom de son amant.  
Dans un dernier coup de rein, Remus atteignit l'orgasme, en hurlant le nom de son ami, emmenant au septième ciel, par la même occasion, Sirius, qui scandait le nom de Lunard.  
Épuisé, Remus se retira de son ami, et s'allongea près de lui. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux, avant d'unirent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

_- Ça t'a plu ? Demanda Remus, un peu inquiet._

_- Oui, Rem', c'était super. Un peu douloureux au début, mais j'ai adoré._

_- Je t'aime, susurra rapidement Remus à l'oreille de son ami._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se sentit heureux et prononça ces trois mots, si durs à dire, qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé.

_- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Lunard ! Murmura Sirius en rougissant, pour le plus grand bonheur du lycanthrope._

Remus posa sa tête sur le torse humide de Sirius, bercé par sa respiration.

_- Tu es tout transpirant ! S'exclama Sirius._

_- Et toi alors, t'es mieux ? Allez viens prendre une douche ! Proposa Remus._

_- On peut inverser les rôles cette fois ? Demanda Sirius._

_- Je ne voulais prendre qu'une simple douche, tout les deux. Et après c'est Jeff l'obsédé !_

_- Dis moi que tu vas t'en plaindre, rétorqua Sirius en se levant._

_- Non, mais la douche aura intérêt à être agréable, car sinon, tu risques de les prendre toujours seul dans le futur ! L'avertit Remus avant de sortir de sa chambre, aussitôt suivi de son petit ami._

_**FIN**_

**_

* * *

Posté le 09/01/2007.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier slash ! Laissez moi vos reviews tout de même lol !_**

**_Bises et à plus tout le monde !_**

**_Abelforth_**


End file.
